


patrick aa pete datang tetetetetet

by okujosu_san



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Multi, baca notes biar g pusing, berbagai macam pete dari au2, hehe, jadi spoiler? ga tau ah, maaf kalo g lucu, multiverse! au, sebenarnya belum semua muncul ficnya, uh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san/pseuds/okujosu_san
Summary: apa yang terjadi bila para pete dari au2 bergabung di dalam satu group chat?





	1. pagi pagi pasti tidak hepi

**Author's Note:**

> pete stump wentz : pete dari tetangga verse nya fumate  
> pepe bentz : dari sukaramen au   
> pete widodo : keraton au( menyusul ya fic nya unch)  
> raden garox : ini pete yang sama dari fic ku " rasis itu tidak baik anak-anak"  
> peter lewis kingston wentz the third : tfkau nya fumate  
> pete wentz : perdini au   
> p. wentz : war au, fic nya menyusul :9  
> PW : acala au nya fumate   
> peter LK wentz : laknat au

**Pete stump-wentz** : haloo

 

**Pepe bentz** : halo 1 ka1

 

**Raden garox** : alay koe

 

**pepe bentz** : diam kau

 

**peter lewis kingston wentz III** : Halo semua.

 

**raden garox** : SIJI

 

**raden garox** : TELU

 

**raden garox** : PAPAT

 

**pete widodo** : spam anjg

 

**raden garox** : datang2 ya koe

 

**pete widodo** : opo

 

**peter lewis kingston wentz III** : bukankah setelah siji loro?

 

**Pete widodo** : ya itulah namanya kebodohan

 

**Pepe bentz** : to(lol)

 

**Raden garox** : asu. Iyo mas hati ku sing loro :’

 

**Pete widodo** : dih hina

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : astaga

 

**p.wentz** : pagi semua. awali hari dengan sarapan, apakah sudah sarapan?

 

**Pepe bentz** : siap sudah pak

 

**Raden garox** : 2

 

**Pete widodo** : 3

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : alhamdulilah suami saya lagi masak ndan :*

 

**Peter lewis kingston wentz** : sudah peter. Terimakasih sudah bertanya.

 

**p.wentz** : :D

 

**Raden garox** : woi pepe lu ngutang lagi sama bude kanten kan

 

**Pepe bentz** : mana da

 

**Raden garox** : nampak aku ya

 

**Pepe bentz** : ini pemfitnahan

 

**Raden garox** : cot

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : ckck tidak boleh nak membudayakan mengutang dari dini

 

**Pete widodo** : halah siapa tu yang suka ngutag di warung Way

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : udah bocah diam ya

 

**Pete widodo** : mpos

 

**Pepe bentz** : wokowkowkwokwo

 

**p.wentz** : haha ketahuan

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : saoloh apa salah hamba ;-;

 

**Peter lewis kingston wentz III** : banyak.

 

**Raden garox** : MMPUD

 

**Pepe bentz** : HAAHGHAGHGHAG

 

**Pete wentz** : pagi semua

 

**Pete wentz** : udah rame aja

 

**p.wentz** : hai,pete. Apakah kamu sudah sarapan?

 

**Pete wentz** : ah iya ini lagi ngantri di rumah makan padang uda kribo

 

**Pepe bentz** : kok baru sarapan

 

**Pete wentz** : iya patricknya lagi sakit jadi tdk bisa masak ☹

 

**p.wentz** : cepat sembuh ya patrick

 

**raden garox** : gws

 

**pete widodo** : gws

 

**pepe bentz** : F

 

**pete widodo** : woi serius ni kentod

 

**pepe bentz** : ampoen gws y petrik ☹

 

**pete wentz** : trims doanya semua

 

**peter lewis kingston wentz III** : semoga cepat sembuh.

 

**peter lewis kingston wentz III** : oaihaeejf

 

**raden garox** : jir

 

**peter lewis kingston wentz III** : maaf hape saya jatuh tadi.

 

**peter widodo** : lmao

 

**pepe bentz** : :V

 

**peter widodo** : YIMYAM BGST

 

**Pepe bentz** :  >:Y

 

**pete stump-wentz** : ah jadi nostalgia

 

**pete stump-wentz** : ekhm

 

**raden garox** : ?

 

**pete stump-wentz** : Coeggg :VV TARI UVVVUR UVVVUR ASEK :vvV XD

 

**raden garox** : masya allah cancer

 

**pete widodo** : banned tx

 

**pepe bentz** : wkowkokwo

 

**pete widodo** : ketawa kau yimyam

 

**pepe bentz** : mamak mu yimyam

 

**pete widodo** : dih ngajak gelut kau bocah

 

**pepe bentz** : yok siapa takut

 

**pete widodo** : pandai apa kau

 

**raden garox** : ayo ribut saya tidak suka melihat kalian damai

 

**pete wentz** : eh kalian, bukannya kalian lagi sekolah?

 

**raden garox** : ya saua lagi olahraga nunggu pak gurg dak datang2

 

**pete widodo** : typo kau

 

**raden garox** : asw

 

**pete widodo** : saya jamkos

 

**pete wentz** : pete?

 

**Pepe bentz** : uh

 

**Raden garox** : WOI DIA LAGI BELAJAR NI PASTI WIWKOWKOKW SPAM

 

**Pete widodo** : si bodoh

 

**Raden garox** : kenap tangkap hape nya senang kali aku tu 

 

**p.wentz** : eh udah kalian sekolah sana  >:(

 

**raden garox** : ampun dan

 

**pete widodo** : siap ndan

 

**pepe bentz** : mmpos klen

 

**p.wentz** : pete

 

**pepe bentz** : siap ndan

 

**pete stump-wentz** : hahaha dasar anak2 :P

 

**peter lewis kingston wentz III** : :V itu artinya apa ya ?

 

**pete stump-wentz** : \\_(:/)_/

 

**peter lewis kingston wentz III** : bahasa apa itu

 

**pete stump-wentz** : . uh

 

**pete wentz** : percakapan pagi yang sangat menarik

 


	2. pete wentz confirmed despacito 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ini hadiah untuk ultah pete ke 39

**Pete stump-wentz** : mangga-mangga apa yang seram

 

**p.wentz** : apa tuh?

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : manggaruk pantat singa wkwowkowkow

 

**Pepe bentz** : basi

 

**Raden garox** : anjg lawakan bapak2 wa

 

**Pete widodo** : ha.

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : dasar kalian anak kurang ajar orang ngelawak bukannya ketawa malah ngejek

 

**Peter lewis kingston wentz III** : kan ketawa itu kalau lucu.

 

**Pepe bentz** : BAKAR

 

**Pete widodo** : MMPOOD DIBILANG GARINGGGG

 

**Raden garox** : krenyes mamhanx

**Pete stump-wentz** : garing2 gini yang penting suami tetap cinta -3-) <3

 

**Pete widodo** : geli sumpah

 

**Raden garox** : iri diam aja

 

**Pete widodo** : ngaca bangsad

 

**Peter lewis kingston wentz III** : sangat diragukan.

 

**Raden garox** : halah oom pemimpin kudeta terhadap suami sendiri

 

**Pepe bentz** : oof 0w0

 

**Raden garox** : facts

 

**Peter LK wentz** : ada apa ini

 

**Pepe bentz** : ada teh angat sedang di sajikan

 

**Pete widodo** : ???!!!!!!!

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : APA

 

**Peter lewis kingston wentz III** : .

 

**Pepe bentz** : teh nya enak ya

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : apa sih maksut dia ?????

 

**Peter LK wentz** : ooh gini om sbntar ya saya ngetik dulu

 

**Pete widodo** : apan sih kok gwa g tau ya

 

**Pepe bentz** : ya kau kudet kampung mana tau berita terkini

 

**Pete widodo** : wah jancok

 

**Pepe bentz** : pa kamp0nG?

 

**Pete widodo** : anjing kau

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : ???

 

**Peter LK wentz** : jadi gini, kan tuan pete menikah sama  pangeran patrick karena dia tau pangeran patrick cinta mati sama dia terus nanti kalau udah nikah b

 

**Peter LK wentz** : aduh terhapus yang lainnya

 

**Peter LK wentz** : pokoknya dia nanti mimpin kudeta melawan pangeran patrick

 

**Raden garox** : yah di ceritain

 

**Pepe bentz** : g papa,enak drama

 

**Pete wentz-stump** : HAH???? KURANG AJAR!

 

**Pete wentz-stump** : BERANI NYA KAMU!

 

**Pete widodo** : hoh gitu

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : kok kamu santai aja sih????? Dasar kampret

 

**Raden garox** : akhirnya om pete berkata kazar

 

**Pepe bentz** : KAN G OOM AJA YANG MARAH KAN ?? SAYA JUGA!

 

**p.wentz** : hah? Ini beneran?!

 

**Peter LK wentz** : _@peterlewiskingstonwentzIII_

 

**P _._** **wentz** : seenaknya aja gitu ya! Saya rela meninggalkan patrick sejak muda,saat lagi senang-senangnya hanya untuk mengabdi ke negara. Kamu dengan mudah aja mengkhianati patrick!

 

**Pete wentz** : halo

 

**Peter lewis kingston wentz III** : ya siapa suruh jatuh cinta sama saya?

**Pete stump-wentz** : KAU HDJGAKUGDIWUDGWIDG

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : ????!!?!?!?!? >JU!HOH#RI

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : GELUT AING TEUH KUY

 

**Peter lewis kingston wentz III** : mari.

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : HIUSQQIUIU DI LAPANGAN VOLI JALAN PAUS

 

**Pete wentz** : ??

 

**Peter LK wentz** : scroll om

 

**Pete wentz** : oh

 

**Pete wentz** : saya kira sudah pada tau

 

**Pepe bentz** : MARI KITA SAKSIKAN MMA OM PETE VS PENGKHIANAT

 

**Raden garox** : HAHSHHAHS

 

**Pete widodo** : lit

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : ada yang mau ikut ga ??? atau saya saja sendiri???

 

**Pete wentz** : heh,ga usah lah om. Om udah tua,gerak dikit udah encok

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : ga peduli! Ndan ikut ndan??

 

**p.wentz** : kamu saja nak. saya sudah tua. Balas kan dendam saya

 

**pete wentz** : astaga

 

**raden garox** : dimana duelnya om saya udah siapin kamera

 

**pepe bentz** : wokwookowk

 

**pete stump-wentz** : awaslah ya kau

 

**peter lewis kingston wentz III** : sombong sekali kamu rakyat jelata.

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : ?????

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : MAJULAH SINI KAU

 

**Pepe bentz** : :0 frontal

 

**Peter lewis kingston wentz III** : bisa apa kamu?

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : bah, remeh kau ya aku ini dulu sabuk hitam silat

 

**Pete wentz** : bukannya oom baru hari pertama udah masuk ugd?

 

**Peter LK wentz** : lmao

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : YA kan dapat juga ilmunyA

 

**Peter lewis kingston wentz III** : cih, siapa sekali kamu. Begini saja sudah berani menantang saya.

 

**Pepe bentz** : gelut gelut o-o)9

 

**Raden garox** : gelut gelut o-o)9

 

**Pete widodo** : emang gila klen

 

**Pete widodo** : gelut gelut 

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : BESOK YA SERIUS NI KITA GELUT YA

 

**Peter lewis kingston wentz III** : oke. Siapa yang menolak? Besok saya juga tidak ngapa-ngapain.

 

**Peter LK wentz** : tujuannya mau gelut apa sih

 

**Pepe bentz** : karena patrick

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : SAYA MEWAKILI PERSATUAN PECINTA PATRICK STUMP SEDUNIA

 

**Peter LK wentz** : oh

 

**Pepe bentz** : lanjutkan om!!11!1

 

**Pepe bentz** : eh ciba2 koq cepi uwu

 

**Pete widodo** : 4l4y diam

 

**Raden garox** : lagi siap2 mau tempur

 

**Raden garox** : 100 push up 100 sit up 100 km lari

 

**Pete widodo** : saitama goblox

 

**Peter LK wentz** : kalian ga belajar? Besok kan uas

 

**Raden garox** : tunggu trump selesai jabat presiden baru mau belajar kami

 

**Pete widodo** : bacot lotnok

 

**Raden garox** : apa yoga????

 

**Pepe bentz** : gelut gelut

 

**pete widodo** : rizki

 

**Pete stump-wentz** : dah diam kalian atau besok ga boleh nonton gelut

 

**Pete widodo** : siap om

 

**Raden garox** : siap om

 

**Pepe bentz** : siaP om

 

**Pete wentz** : astaga beneran gelut

 

**PW** : halo

 

**PW** : ??

 

**PW** : yah udah sepi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya masih belum bisa menulis gelut onlen karna saya org penyuka damai

**Author's Note:**

> masih banyak lagi pete2 yang belum muncul, lmao 
> 
> ini karena saya bingung mau ngapain,bosan,dan lapar


End file.
